Seasons Of Love
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: The gang have a disagreement about the four seasons. Group fic.


_A/N: I wrote this as a love letter to the seasons, and also because I'm convinced that Larry is a secret nature lover (She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not). Enjoy!_

"EEEEK!"

Jack looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He traded worried glances with Terri, who was startled enough to put her magazine down on the coffee table.

"What was that?" Terri asked.

Before anyone had the chance to get up, Janet came bursting out of the kitchen, running into the living room. She grasped onto Jack's arm, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Jack, I need you!" Janet begged.

"Janet, not in front of Terri!" Jack teased her, pretending to be scandalized.

"Jack, be serious!" Janet scolded him. "There is a huge spider in the kitchen sink! Please, I need you to go kill it!"

"Why do I have to go kill it?" Jack asked her.

"Because, you're a man. That's what you're here for." Janet stated simply, prompting a nod from Terri in agreement.

Jack sighed heavily, pushing himself up off the sofa. He rolled up his newspaper.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, I guess." Jack said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Boy, Terri..." Janet shivered slightly, sitting beside Terri on the sofa. "I cannot wait until the summer is over."

"How come?" Terri was curious.

"Because the summertime is the prime season for all of these little creepy crawlies finding their way into our apartment! Centipedes, moths, flies, spiders...it's so creepy! I hate it so much!" Janet rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of her goosebumps as she spoke.

"Gee, I kind of like the summer!" Terri chimed in, a huge smile on her face. "In fact, I think it's my favorite season of all."

"You're kidding, right?" Janet asked her.

"No, it's the time of year that I get to try on my cute little sundresses and bikinis. It's so much fun!" Terri grinned.

"See, Terri...I think the springtime is the best time of year." Janet smiled sweetly, her dark eyes lighting up as she spoke. "You want to know why? Down at the flowershop, we get a whole new crop of flowers in during the spring...some of them are just babies that we raise into fully grown, adult plants ready for sale! Isn't that nice?"

"Sounds like a hay fever attack waiting to happen." Terri deadpanned.

"Terri!" Janet gasped, as if personally insulted.

"I'm just kidding!" Terri cracked up, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Sort of..."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are..." Janet shot back, before muttering very quietly under her breath. "Show off..."

"I killed it, girls!" Jack came striding confidently into the living room from the kitchen, as if he had just slayed a dragon. "You can thank me later."

"Jack, which season do you think is the best? I like the spring and Terri likes the summer." Janet asked him, hoping her longtime friend would agree with her. "What's your opinion?"

"Oh, that's easy. You're both wrong. The fall is the best." Jack informed them casually.

"What?!" Janet cried, her voice shrill with the shock of betrayal.

"The fall?" Terri questioned him.

"Yeah, football season. Duh!" Jack stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, Jack!" Terri screwed her face up in disgust. "Nobody cares about football."

"I didn't know guys like you watched football, Jack." Mr Furley had emerged from the bathroom with a plunger in his hand. He had just finished fixing the trio's toilet.

"Mr Furley, we're trying to have a little discussion over here, if you don't mind." Jack rolled his eyes at the jab.

"Oh? What are you ladies fighting about?" Mr Furley cheekily asked, earning a catlike hiss from Jack.

"We're trying to figure out which season is the best season." Terri sighed tiredly.

"Oh, that's easy. The winter is the best season, by far. No pesky vacations...it's the season you kids are least likely to be late with my rent money." Mr Furley nodded.

"That's just about the lamest excuse for liking a season I've never heard..." Janet sulked.

"_What_?!" Mr Furley's eyes bulged out of his head as if he had been personally offended.

Jack cringed. This was about to get ugly. When he heard Larry's distinct knock at the door, he practically raced over to it. He was grateful for the distraction.

"Hey, Larry. Come on in." Jack nervously ushered him inside as soon as he threw open the door.

"What's going on?" The smile slowly disappeared from Larry's face as he sensed the tension in the room. "Everything okay?"

"We're just having a little argument." Jack sighed. "Maybe you can help."

"I'll do what I can, buddy." Larry assured him. "What's up?"

"Well..." Jack began as they made their way over to the living room.

"All of these people are delusional, Larry. That's what's the matter!" Janet huffed. "The spring is the best season and that's all there is to it!"

"No, the summertime is the best!" Terri shook her head, disagreeing with her.

"The fall is better." Jack chimed in, hiding behind Larry in order to be spared from their wrath.

"The winter is the best! Don't you people have any taste at all?" Mr Furley asked, frustrated.

"Hey, hey, woah, woah...everybody calm down." Larry raised his hands, quieting the room down. He just hated it when his friends fought, it made him feel so uneasy. "There's no reason to fight."

Everybody paused here, looking at Larry curiously. Larry stared off into the distance with a dreamy look on his face, rubbing his hands together. He looked as if he was talking about a hot date...and that date was mother nature.

"Have you ever noticed that the air smells vaguely like angel food cake in the springtime? I'm not kidding. I guess it must be from all of the new blossoms and bulbs popping up, you know, the daffodils, crocuses, tulips, the tree blossoms...things like that, maybe the strawberries add to the sweetness as well. Baby animals are being born and the birds are singing and the whole world seems to be painted in delicate, tender pastel colors. The snow is melting and washing away the old, as this is a season to truly start fresh and anew.

The summer is so vibrantly green which only increases in intensity when it rains in the afternoon. This is a season buzzing with electricity in the air...literally from thunderstorms, but also from excitement, flirtatiousness and hopeful optimism because everyone is in such a good mood because of summer vacation. Sunflowers and beach goers alike seem to worship the golden glow of the sun as it warms them inside out. Everyone and everything is in a relaxed state of mind. It's the perfect time to enjoy a good hot dog or burger straight from the grill, or to watch a ballgame.

And then the fall comes with its gorgeous colors of red, yellow, brown, purple and, of course, orange. The air is cooler now and has the faint scent of burning wood. It's harvest season, and that means pumpkin pie! There is so much good food to eat during this time of year that you feel like you're going to burst just looking at all of it! There seem to be dual moods during this season too, first the season opens with a sort of morbid curiosity about spiritual matters, and then it closes with a wholesome, loving and glowing sense of togetherness around the dinner table or in front of a fireplace.

And then the year closes with the wintertime. The pure white snow glittering on the ground and in the air just seems to heighten the magic of this season. The cold air tends to keep you awake and alert too. If you're quiet enough while you're standing outside, you can almost hear the sound of jingle bells. This season is so shiny, literally. Gleaming icicles, shiny wrapping paper, twinkling lights and glowing candles. Generosity, charity and togetherness are a hallmark of this season and everyone is sharing gifts and treats with each other and it's extremely loving and just warms the heart, no matter how cold it is outside. And then before you know it, it's springtime again..."

Larry had closed his eyes at some point during his soliloquy, losing himself in the imagery. From somewhere in the depths of la la land, he had noticed that the room had fell strangely silent. Slowly coming back to his senses, he opened his eyes and saw that Janet, Terri, Jack and Mr Furley were all staring at him with disbelieving looks on their faces.

"I mean, uh..." Larry shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, blushing slightly. "Summer is the best, because that's when girls go down to the beach, and, yeah..."

Nobody said anything, they all just stared at Larry.

Giving up on trying to save face, Larry turned around and wordlessly walked out of the apartment. The awkward silence persisted as everyone stared after him for a moment.

"The spring is the best!" Janet broke the silence, turning her attention back to her friends.

"No, summer is!" Terri insisted.

"The fall!" Jack stamped his foot.

"THE WINTER!" Mr Furley bellowed.

THE END

_A/N: Which season is your favorite?_


End file.
